Neverland Academy
by Fangirling08
Summary: Wendy and her brothers have just transferred to The Neverland Academy. Here they meet Peter Pan, Jason Hook, Tinkerbell, Tiger Lily, and many other classmates. Peter Pan takes an interest in Wendy. Jason Hook does as well. Who is in it for the right reasons? I own nothing but the story!
1. Chapter 1

WENDY POV:

"Everyone in the car!" Mother yelled.

"But mother!" My whiney little brother John yelled from his room.

"No buts John!" Father said.

My little brother Michael came running Into the driveway in just his underwear yelling "I will not get in the car! You cannot make me!" I grabbed him and tousled his hair playfully.

"Go get pants and a shirt Michael... I heard Neverland Academy has self serve ice cream in their cafe!" I tempted him.

"Ice cream!" He yelled running into the house.

Yes this is my family. It's embarrassing I know. I am Wendy Darling. My parents are sending my little brothers and I to this fancy school called the Neverland Academy. Trust me, I don't want to go, but I need to make it look like I want to for my brothers.

"Car! Now!" Father yelled. I grabbed my suitcase and Michael's suitcase and lugged it into the trunk.

It was going to be a long car ride.

After four hours of Michael yelling "Are we there yet?!" And John telling him to shut up, we finally drove into the parking lot. I saw a window off the side of a huge dorm building overlooking the big city. It reminded me of my nursery window back in London. I needed that window.

We walked into the lobby area. It was decorated like a forest. There were flowers of unnatural color and trees with oddly bent trunks. Everything looked unreal in the best way possible.

"Good morning!" A bubbly woman said at the front desk. "Are you here to register?"

"Yes." Mother said. "I am registering Wendy, John, and Michael Darling." The lady rummaged through a filing cabinet.

"Dambler, Dalpine," she said going through last names. "Oh! Darling!" She said happily. "Wendy, here is your schedule, and dorm room key." She said handing me papers and a card. "You will be rooming with Tiger Lily, in room 5011 in the south tower. John, you will be in room 5100 in the south tower rooming with Slightly. Michael, you will be in room 5101 in the south tower with Tootles hon."

"Great" I mumbled.

Tiger lily? Tootles? Slightly? Does anyone have normal names?

"When you're ready the elevator is on your left!" She said motioning to our left. As if on cue, an elevator appeared from the underbrush of the forest decor.

"Goodbye mother. Goodbye father." John said politely.

"Bye mommy bye daddy." Michael said woefully.

"Goodbye. See you in 10 months!" I said sarcastically.

"Wendy, watch over your brothers. Keep them out of trouble, and watch your mouth miss!" My mother said lightly.

"Wendy. We will see you soon." My father said sadly.

I hugged them both.

We walked towards the elevator. I held Michael's hand.

"Wendy!" He exclaimed squirming from my grasp. "I am this many!" He said holding up seven fingers. "I'm a big boy."

I chuckled opening the elevator doors.

"Here goes." I said.

Time to meet this Tiger Lily chick.

Michael being the child he is wanted to push all the buttons in the elevator. So, he got what he wanted and we had to go up to the 20th floor just to get back to the fifth. The elevators didn't work like normal ones do. It was odd.

We finally got to our floor and we stepped out into a hallway that looked like an ocean or lagoon.

"Meet me back here right in front of this elevator in 20 minutes. Both of you. DON'T FORGET YOUR KEYS!"

"Okay MOM." John said sarcastically.

"Okay CHILD!" I countered.

We parted our ways.

I finally got to my room and inserted the key.

"Woah..."

**So I was going to end it here, but then again... Eh what the heck I'll keep going haha**

I stepped into my room awestruck. It looked like I was out at sea. The carpeting was a beautiful sea blue, the walls were painted like a sunset and I could actually see a horizon line.

There were bunk beds but it looked like no one had used them. I had always wanted top bunk, so I climbed up a ladder of vines and plopped my stuff down.

"Darling right?"

I nearly fell out of the bunk bed. "Who is it?" I said shakily.

A figure not much taller than John stepped out from behind a chair. She had long black hair and wore a brown tunic. She had dark eyes that whispered danger.

"I am Tiger Lily!" She said brightly. "I will be rooming with you."

I scrambled down from the bed.

"Hi. I am Wendy Darling. Sorry you scared me!" I said embarrassed.

"I have that effect on people." She joked. I laughed. I noticed that there was a window, like the one in the nursery back in London. I ran over to it quickly.

Much to my surprise, it was totally dark outside. I saw two stars. The one on the right was much brighter than the one on the left.

"It's always like that. It's morning, yet night." Tiger Lily said.

"Always the same two stars?" I asked.

"Yes."

I could have sworn she said "home." But I didn't ask.

She sunk into a chair in the corner of the room. "So, what's it like here?" I asked to break the awkward silence.

"It's very cliquey." She said bitterly. "There's my group, the Indians. We are all adventurous and easy-going. Our main rival clique is the Fairies. I'll tell you about them later." She said. "Anyway, there is me, Moon Shadow, Windy, Sun Sliver, And Rainy."

"Got it." I said.

"The fairies are our rival clique. They're a bunch of stuck up girls lead by Tinkerbell. The queen of the school. Some of her followers are Giggle, Lavender, Violet, who are twins by the way, Glimmer and also Belle."

I nodded.

"Then, there are the mermaids. They're nice, but are also very sneaky. They like to keep to themselves. There are Meredith, Talia, Kiara, Mariana, and Cloe."

I nodded again.

"Then there are the Lost Boys. They are loud, obnoxious, annoying guys. They're alright though." She said laughing. They're lead by Peter Pan, who is the boyfriend of Tinkerbell, which makes him king of the school. He has followers in many different grades. The twins are our age, and they date Lavender and Violet. Slightly is in sixth grade, Curly is in fourth, Nibs is in eighth, and Tootles is in second."

"Tootles and Slightly are rooming with my brothers. John and Michael. Will they be alright?" I asked concerned.

"They might get in some trouble." She giggled. "But they will be alright."

"And finally, there are the Pirates. They are very self sufficient and don't socialize that much, unless it's at parties. They are the rivals of the Lost Boys. The fued has being going on since the start of Neverland." She said. "They are lead by Jason Hook. The nemesis of Peter Pan. The group consists of Smee, Bill Dukes, Adolph Mason, and Noodler.

"Got it." I said taking in all of the information.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Tiger Lily went and opened it.

"Hello girls. Here are your Neverland Academy backpacks and school supplies. Classes start in two hours. The clock in the croc is ticking!" The bubbly school official left us with our stuff.

"What does she mean by the clock inside the croc?" I asked, very confused.

"Don't even ask... It's a VERY long story." She said quickly.

"I need to go meet my brothers. I will be back in a few."

She started to say something but the door shut too fast. I walked out to the elevator where John and Michael were waiting.

"WENDY!" Michael yelled. "Guess what?"

"What?" I chuckled.

"We met Peter Pan! He's so cool!" John said excitedly.

"I like my roommate." Michael said happily.

I was glad they were content.

"Boys. Classes start in two hours. Go get ready."

I walked towards my room.

"Hey wendy!" John called.

"Yes?"

"Where's YOUR room key?" He asked with a smirk. "We remembered OURS. Right Michael?"

"Mmmhmm!" Michael laughed.

"Go get ready!" I yelled.

I walked to the room and as I knocked to door swung open. Tiger Lily was standing there smirking.

"Forgetting something?" She asked pulling out the key I forgot.

"Oh shut up!"

"Oh shut up!" She mocked with my English accent.

I pushed her playfully. Maybe this school won't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

When two hours passed, we were ready to go to our first class. Thankfully my schedule was almost identical to Tiger Lily's. I had English first, then biology, algebra, health, lunch, social studies, gym, Spanish, then finally music. Tiger Lily had English, biology, health, algebra, lunch, gym, Spanish, social studies, then music.

We walked down the hall towards the elevator. There, we saw Michael, John, and six other boys varying in age.

"Sup goofballs?" Tiger Lily greeted with a smile.

"Nothing. Who's the new chick?" A boy with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up Slightly!" John laughed. "That's my older sister Wendy."

"Dude! You never said ANYTHING about a hot sister!" Two twins said at the same time.

"Ugh! You guys are taken... If you don't remember!" Another boy scolded.

"That doesn't mean we can't keep our options open, Nibs." They both smirked.

Then they both started arguing about who would get me first.

"Ignore them." Tiger Lily laughed. I managed to smile.

We took a ride down to the lobby and then crossed over to he main campus.

"Follow me." Tiger Lily instructed. I did what she said. It would be embarrassing to get lost on the first day. She lead me through winding halls and up a few flights of stairs. Some where after that I lost her. I bumped into a boy with reddish brown hair and green eyes. He smiled warmly.

"Lost?" He chuckled.

"What do YOU think?" I asked rolling my eyes. This kid was cute... I mean really cute.

"Fine I won't help you." He said arrogantly as he started to walk away.

I huffed "fine I need help okay?"

"All the ladies come back." He flashed a cheeky grin.

He came back and walked with me.

"Can I see your schedule Miss. Britt?" He asked referring to my accent.

"Sure." I said blushing.

"Ahhhh." He said shaking his head. "English with Mrs. Hancoff. I'm going there too. Actually... It looks like we have the exact same schedule."

I nodded as he blushed.

"What's your name Miss. Britt?" He asked.

"Wendy, Darling. Wendy Darling." I answered nervously looking down, following him up a set of stairs. "And you are?" I questioned.

"Peter, Pan. Peter Pan." He mocked me.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed.

"Maybe you will have to make me." He teased. We approached a door. And here it is. Welcome to your worst nightmare." He smiled. "After you Wendy." He said opening he door while motioning for me to enter.

I stood there just looking at him.

"Oh right." I said snapping back into reality. I stepped into the doorway.

"Oh boy." I said. I saw all eyes on me. It was quite a frightful sight. Peter came to the rescue noticing that I was uncomfortable.

He stepped next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"This." He paused looking at me. "Is Wendy."

"Um... Hi?" I said shyly. I spotted Tiger Lily.

I looked at Peter. He looked back at me. It seemed like hours until I finally said

"I... Am uh... Gonna go over... There." I said pointing and smiling nervously.

"Through the window? Suicide is NOT the answer Miss Darling!" He exclaimed mockingly. I adjusted my hand and muttered thanks. This kid will literally end me.

I sat down next to Tiger Lily and put my face in my hands.

"Oh honey." She said. "That was... Just... HAHAHAHAHA!" She started cracking up. "TINK...TINKERBELLE IS GONNA BE PISSED OFF!" She said In between breaths. She finally gained her seriousness back. I was looking at her sourly. "Oh come on it wasn't that bad." She said smiling.

"You have no idea." I sighed. I looked over at Peter and I saw him looking at me smiling a half smile. I could have melted. Then, this chick with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes have me a death glare and kissed him.

"That's... Tinkerbelle?" I asked nervously.

"Yep." Tiger Lily said chucking.

"Well we are here too!" A male voice said.

"Oh! Wendy this is Moon Shadow." She said motioning to a boy with dark black hair and dimples. "This is Rainy." She said pointing to a girl with a big braid in her hair. "And this is Sun Sliver." She said pointing to a boy with long shaggy hair. "And that is Windy. His twin." She finished off pointing to a girl with big hazel eyes.

"Nice to meet you." I said anxiously.

"So... You're one of us now?" Moon Shadow questioned.

"If that's okay?" I asked hopefully.

"We have been IN NEED of a hot chick." Sun Sliver said happily.

Everyone laughed.

That's when I noticed a tall boy with black curls and a dangerous looking smile looking at me. He winked and started walking over.

"Oh my god... What do I do?" I breathed.

"Roll with it." Tiger Lily chuckled.

"Wendy right?" He said pulling up a chair causing the entire room to turn around.

"Yes." I replied nervously.

"I am Jason, Jason Hook."

"It's very nice to meet you, Jason." I said politely. I could feel everyone's eyes glued on my current situation.

"The pleasure is all mine." He smiled sweetly.

Yes this guy was quite charming. I won't lie to you. But something about him seemed... Off. But hey, who cares? Cute boys? Interested? Count me IN!

"Well Wendy. I certainly hope that I will see you around." He said, then brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it tenderly.

I was stunned to silence. I literally couldn't speak. I nodded slowly. Memorized by his blue eyes.

"Hey Hook?" I voice piped up. "Why don't you leave her alone and scram. Don't want you to get too _hooked_." This earned a few laughs. It was Peter.

"I don't believe anyone asked for your opinion." Jason said poking Peter in the chest. I stood up quickly.

"Guys really-" I started.

"Anyone got popcorn?" Tiger Lily said putting her feet up.

"I believe Wendy should know where that "hand" has been!" Peter said emphasizing "hand."

"You wouldn't dare." Jason said angrily.

They both turned on me expectantly. I froze. This hadn't ever happened before. I never had to break up a fight over me. It was thrilling and terrifying all at one time. Suddenly a three note tune rang out and everyone scurried to their seats.

"Saved by the bell." I breathed.

The teacher took attendance and started a lesson on grammar.

A note fell onto my desk.

"_Stay away from Peter you bitch._"

Tinkerbelle obviously. It wasn't like I was TRYING to take him.

Then another note flew.

_"Hey, sorry if Hook was making you uncomfortable Miss Britt =)"_

Peter obviously. He was so cute.

Then another note. This was getting out of hand.

"_WOAHHH! TWO GUYS FIGHTING OVER YOU?_"

Tiger Lily. She's too funny.

Then yet another note landed on my desk.

_"Hey Miss Wendy. There's a party tonight wanna meet up? =)" _

I looked up to see Jason smiling at me and the note. God why is he so charming?!

I quickly scrawled a few words on each of them and sent them flying.

"MISS DARLING! MR. PAN! MR. HOOK! MISS TIGER LILY! AND MISS TINKERBELLE! DETENTION THIS AFTERNOON! NO PASSING NOTES!"

"Great!" I huffed crossing my arms.

"Sorry!" Peter mouthed silently giggling.

I rolled my eyes at him.

The rest of the day was a breeze. Peter was in all of my classes, like he said. He showed me around during lunch, the courtyard was my favorite place. I have algebra with him, without Tinkerbelle. Sadly, that's the only class I get him alone in. We were asked to pick partners for equations and Peter looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows I giggled and nodded.

Finally it was the end of the day and sure enough I was walking to detention next to Peter. He took my hand.

"Is this okay?" He asked smiling a little.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I smiled sadly.

"She's a bitch anyway."

I looked at the floor and pulled my hand away. I walked a little faster. Maybe he was a total jerk.

"Hey! Wait up!" He was very fast. The next thing I knew he was in front of me. It was almost as if he flew. He put his hands on my shoulders making me jump.

"I'm sorry." He said. "But Tink really is a bad person. She isn't nice at all. I've been trying to break up with her for months now." He said looking down. His hair flipped into his eyes.

"Give me a chance." He said. "Friends?"

I hesitated. "Ugh fine! Friends!" I said giggling.

"Well friend, may I hold your hand in the friendliest way possible?" He said bowing.

"You may." I said bowing as well.

With that he took my hand in his and we ran down the hall laughing.

Detention would be a doozy.


	3. Chapter 3

Detention was about as exciting as detention could be. I sat in the middle row next to Tiger Lily. Peter sat in front. Tinkerbell was practically in his lap. Gross. Jason was sitting in the back corner looking very bored.

Peter kept looking back and winking at me. Tinkerbell threw me dirty looks when he wasn't looking. Tiger Lily kept nudging me and laughing silently. Jason just stared at me with his big blue eyes.

Finally, we were freed from the prison. Tiger Lily said she would catch up with me in a few minutes because she had to go to the bathroom.

I gathered up my stuff and started walking. In the hallway I felt a strong grip on my arm. I whipped around.

"Oh! Jason... Hello." I said relived.

"Hello." He smiled. "You never answered... Will you be going to the party?"

"Uh... Um..."

"Tiger Lily will be there." He said quickly.

"Then okay... I guess I will go." I said reluctantly.

"Great. See you soon Miss. Darling." He winked and walked away.

"Hey Wendy." A small voice behind me called out. I whipped around. Facing me was Peter.

"Oh! Peter!" I gasped relieved.

"What did Hook have to say?" He asked.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend." I lied.

"Damn." He whispered under his breath.

"Calm down, I'm kidding." I playfully pushed him.

He chuckled a little.

"He was talking about a party." I said.

"Oh, yeah I wouldn't go."

"Why not?"

"Those parties never end well." He defended.

"You just don't want me to go!" I laughed.

"Well... That too." He blushed.

"Are you going to go?" I asked after a little while.

"Well, my friends and I aren't really invited to those kind of parties." He admitted.

"So... You, Peter Pan are actually going to obey rules?" I joked.

"They're bad news." He chuckled.

"Please go." I said.

"You really want me to?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded slowly.

"Then I guess it's a date." He smiled cheekily.

"Well I never-" I started.

"See ya at seven." He said. He kissed my cheek and was gone.

By the time six rolled around, I was a wreck.

"TIGER LILY!" I yelled frantically.

"Oh my god what?!" She asked.

"Pink or white?" I said motioning to two shirts in my hands.

"White, would you relax now?" She asked.

"I have a date with Peter Pan, who has a jealous girlfriend that could end me in a matter of seconds... How can I relax?"

"If he has a girlfriend, it really isn't a date." She corrected.

"Whatever!" I exclaimed.

At seven sharp there was a knock on the door. Tiger Lily went over to open it. Peter was standing in the doorway with a crisp light green collared shirt and jeans.

"Sup loser?" She greeted.

"Nothing." He flashed a grin.

I peeked out from behind the bed.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Hey." He smiled.

"That's it? That's how you're gonna start this?" Tiger Lily asked. She was clearly unimpressed.

"You look nice." Peter said blushing.

"Thank you, you do as well."

"Come on lets go." Groaned Tiger Lily.

We followed her out the door giggling.

The party was held in one of the Pirates' dorms.

There were a lot of people there. Fairies, Mermaids, Indians, even some of the Lost Boys showed up just to make the Pirates angry.

I saw Jason walk over, he was smiling at me warmly. He took a glance at Peter and frowned.

"Hello Ms Wendy." He said happily as he kissed my hand.

Peter looked beyond annoyed.

"Hi." I replied shyly.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Yeah I already told her that when I picked her up." Peter spat.

"You said I looked nice." I replied smirking.

"Whatever." Peter replied.

"I'll get you a drink Wendy." Jason said. Then he left.

"What's your problem?" Peter asked me urgently.

"What?" I asked.

"You are my date! Not Hook's!"

"Peter I must remind you, you have a girlfriend." I pointed out.

"Not for long." He said as he made his way over to Tinkerbelle and her minions... I mean, friends.

She greeted him with a peck on the lips that made my skin crawl. He started talking and her smile faded. She started yelling at him and he yelled at her. Tinkerbelle ran out of the room angrily.

"Told you." Peter said as he walked back to me. "Single." He said proudly.

I rolled my eyes.

Jason walked back over.

"Pan," he said. "Your GIRLFRIEND is looking for you." He emphasized girlfriend heavily.

"EX girlfriend." Peter corrected.

You could cut the tension with a blade.

"Your drink Wendy." He said while handing me some punch.

"Actually I am going to go to the ladies' room, be right back." I said awkwardly.

I ran over to the bathroom. I needed to think. Who to choose? Who to choose? I almost ran right into Tinkerbelle.

"I am so sorry!" I gasped.

"YOU!" She yelled.

"You stole my boyfriend. Did you think you could transfer here and just... Win him over?"

"I- I never..." I began.

"Save it!" She shrieked. "I will end you Wendy Darling!" She huffed and walked away.

Great. Now I am in the middle of two love triangles... How do I end up in situations like this?


	4. Chapter 4

After the little bathroom encounter with Tinkerbelle, I was flustered. I checked my face in the mirror. I still saw the same Wendy I had been seeing for years. But it didn't feel like me. I sighed and walked out.

I was greeted by Tiger Lily making out with one of the Lost Boys. She noticed me and broke apart from the boy.

"Hey Wendy." She greeted.

"Hi." I said dryly.

"Peter was looking for you." She grinned and went back to kissing that boy again.

"Actually. I think I might go back to the dorm." I whispered and made my way to the door. I found Peter. Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Peter I would like to go back to my dorm." I sniffed.

He turned towards me and his eyes filled with concern. "Wendy what's wrong?"

"I just want to leave."

"Ok let's go." He said as he put his hand in my back and guided me to the door.

"Leaving so soon?" A voice said from behind.

I whipped around.

"Hi Jason!" I said shyly, wiping my tears.

"Where are you going with... Him?" Jason asked.

"It's none of your concern Hook." Peter spat.

We had the entire room's attention.

"Peter let's go." I urged.

"Okay." He said eyeing Jason one last time.

"Miss Darling." Jason said. "Why must you leave so soon?"

"I don't feel well." I lied.

"Well I can help you fix that." Hook grinned dirtily.

I shuddered at the thought.

"Stay away from her Hook." Peter said once more guiding me to the door.

"Why so you can save her all for yourself?" Jason snarled.

I let out a squeak as Peter's hand on my back pushed me forward.

He led me out the door quickly.

"COWARD!" I heard Jason yell as the door slammed.

Peter took my hand and led me to my dorm. I gave him the key reluctantly and he opened it quickly.

"Peter." I whispered as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Hey! It's okay." He said quietly as he hugged me and sat at the foot of the bed. I wouldn't sit down because of what Hook said.

"Wendy. I'm not going to do any of those things to you." Peter said gently. "I might seem like a player or a guy who wants to date you just to get into your pants... But I'm not."

I sat down reluctantly. Peter took my hand and looked into my eyes. He wiped away a few tears from my face.

"See? All pretty again!" Peter said childishly.

"I wasn't pretty earlier?" I asked.

"No! It's not that! Um.."

"I'm kidding!" I laughed a little. He looked relieved.

"Peter?" I asked slowly. "Do you really, um... Want to save me, uh... All for yourself?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

"Nope. I want to save you for whoever deserves you." Peter said shyly as a blush crept to his cheeks.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He kissed my cheek softly. Goosebumps rose on my back at his touch. He laughed a little bit.

I turned to him and went to kiss his cheek but at the last second I moved and kissed his lips slowly.

He tensed up but then slowly relaxed.

"WOAH!" A voice exploded from the door way.

We jumped apart and Peter flew onto the ground.

"Did I interrupt a baby making?" Tiger Lily chuckled from the doorway.

"Shut up!" I groaned as I chuckled.

"You know I could report this. Girls and guys aren't supposed to be alone in dorms..." She trailed off.

"You wouldn't!" Peter countered.

"But I would!" Tiger Lily grinned and sprinted out of the door way.

"Are we screwed?" I asked

"Nah. She wouldn't." Peter chuckled as he stood up.

"Thanks."

"For what?" He asked.

"Everything." I replied.

He walked to the doorway and quietly and opened the door.

"Goodnight Miss Britt." He whispered and slipped out the door without a sound.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks had past, and it was the weekend of visiting day. Tiger Lily and I cleaned up our place. She came with me to go see how John and Michael were.

"You're more of a mother than a sister you know." She grinned.

"I'm the only family they have here. They miss our parents."

"You're a good person, Wendy." Tiger Lily smiled.

We knocked on the door. And waited.

"OPEN UP YOU DINGUSES!" Tiger Lily yelled.

I giggled as the door opened. Michael cowered behind the door. He was terrified of Tiger Lily.

"Hey little man." I said as I ruffled his hair. "You ready to see Mom and Dad?"

"Yes!" He grinned. "I can't wait!" He cheered.

"Where are the others?"

"They're all in John's room, here the twins made a connection with both of our rooms!" Michael said giddily.

We followed him through the hall. Their room was a mess, as usual.

We entered John's room, which consisted of empty pizza boxes, screaming Pre-teen boys, and surprisingly, Peter was sitting in the corner giving orders.

"Boys! We need to clean this place up! I know your mothers won't want to see a mess in here!" Peter yelled with authority. "Hello Wendy." He smiled shyly. "Sup T. Lily?"

"Nothin really P. Pan." Tiger Lily bursted into giggles.

"Hey Peter." I laughed. We helped the boys clean up, and it almost looked neat. We all took the elevator down to the lobby.

"MOMMY!" Michael broke out of my grasp and ran to our mother.

"Dad!" I yelled giddily, as John pulled him into a hug.

"We missed you so much!" My mother gushed.

"We did. You have grown so much!" Our father smiled.

"Who are your friends?" My mom asked.

"This is Tiger roommate." I smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you." Tiger Lily greeted.

"These are the Twins, Slightly, Tootles..." Michael and John tried saying at the same time. The names all got jumbled.

"I am Peter. Peter Pan." Peter introduced himself. Shaking my father's hand and nodding to my mother.

I could have sworn my mother's eyes flashed in recognition, but I didn't know why.

She smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you."

We all left and went to lunch.

"Peter, where are your parents?" I asked.

"Oh they never come." He said offhandedly.

"What about the rest of the boys?" I asked.

"Their parents usually don't make an appearance either." He grunted and cleared his throat. "You can sit with your family. I'll catch up with you later." He winked and left to go sit with Slightly.

I said a quick goodbye and went to go sit with my Mother.

"He's very handsome." She said quietly.

"Who?"

"Your friend Peter." She grinned

"Mom!" I groaned.

"Sorry honey!" She chuckled.

I looked over to Peter, who was already smiling at me.

He looked away quickly, pretending he hadn't been staring, and whistled innocently.

I suppressed a laugh.

"It's not polite to stare honey."

"MOM!"


End file.
